Broken
by PunkRockOtaku
Summary: Uh... I wrote this story a long time ago and just have never done anything with it. Rated R for aboose and potty mouth language.


Note:This story is dedicated to my friend, the Evil Pixie (that's not her pen nmae, it's just what I call her)  
Disclaimer: Ido not own Draco (wish I did) or any of the other Malfoys. The only thing I own is Arti and the storyline. They're mine! Wow...I acually own something....  
WARNING: This story has aboose and my inner potty mouth goes somewhat wild.  
  
Broken  
  
*SMACK* That blow hit me full on the face and knocked me to the ground. "Lucius!" My mom tried to stop him. He threw my mom a glare. "He's got to learn someday." He turned back to me. "GET UP!!!" I stood. He pulled his hand back to hit me agian. "Lucius. Please stop!" my mom pleaded. Then the doorbell rang. My mom glanced t him and then rushed off to answer the door.   
  
If you are wondering why I call him, well, him is because I detest calling him dad.   
  
I heard the door openand we turned to see who it was. "Oh. Hello dear. Come in.." I heard my mom say. "Hiya Mrs. Malfoy. I Draco here? Can I talk to him?" Arti came into view. He stomped over to her. "He is here but you FUCKING MAY NOT TALK TO HIM!!!!!" "Dad!' I came up behind him.   
  
I looked at Arti. I could tell by the look of pure horror on her face, how bad I looked. My right eye was quickly swelling up, the whole left side of my face was brusied, and I felt blood trickeling down my chin. He backhanded me and both knocked me down and winded me. Arti looked like she was going to jump foward to help me ,but my mom put a arm around her shoulder and led her toward the kitchen with a "Come on, dear." He kicked me in the gut to prevent me from getting up. Then he turned and stormed towards the kitchen. I heard Arti scream, my mom shout "NO!!!!" and then it was silent.  
  
He came back in dragging my mom. He had knocked her out and she was already developing a black eye. The scowl I had been wearing turned to one of fear. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!!" I threatened him. He dropped her limp body onto the floor and kicked it. "Or what?" I stood t omy full height. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to floor with silent tears streaming down my face. He whipped out his wand and muttered something. My mom stirred. He picked her up. "Now he's broken." he said before carring my mom upstairs to their room.   
  
In the silence that followed, I listened to Arti's sobs from the kitchen. He might have hit her for all I knew. I just sat there thinking about what he said. I barely noticed when Arti left. I stood up and went to my room. I sat there, in the dark, on my bed, thinking.   
  
The abuse. It had started from day one. Maybe that's why I'm such a fucking asshole. Wether it was the mental abuse or the phsycal, I didn't know and, frankly, I didn't care. I was thinking about what he said. I was so absorbed I didn't notice they were fighting or when my mother left, cring. Now he's broken...I repeated the phrase over and over in my head. "I'm such a FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" I burst out.   
  
I didn't care anything about my friends, if I had any.There was Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe they were my friends or maybe they were just too stupid to know any better.   
  
Then there was Arti. I acually think she is my friend. Why else would she come over? I think she might be the missing peice to my puzzle. She stays with me through thick and thin. We might even be something more than friends...I can't seem to keep my train of thought on one thing for long before it wanders back to him.   
  
He's the reason why I am like I am. An abusive asshole. He doesn't deserve to live...but nethier do I if I'm so much like him.   
  
Tonight was the first time I've cried since I was a baby. I intend to make it my last. I think that's what he means by broken.   
  
Just then I realized something. When Arti left, she was cradeling her left wrist which was twisted in a angle. He had broke her wrist. Fucking bastard.  
  
`He hurt my friends, beat my mom, and broke me. I won't let him get away with that. Even though I may be broken, I will break him. 


End file.
